The movement from place to place of large, sometimes heavy, sometimes irregularly shaped objects presents many problems which are frequently unique to the objects to be moved. Often, general utility movers such as hand trucks, dollies, lifts and the like will not satisfactorily serve as movers for such objects.
The moving of merchandise display islands such as those found in retail stores and the like presents one such rather unique set of problems. The display islands are variable in length and width but in general are considerably longer than they are wide. Often the display islands are not of rigid construction and are not even what would commonly be called of sturdy construction. The islands are conventionally supported above the floor by means of short legs or leveling feet or pads which permit the cleaning of the floor under the island. The weight of the island is borne by these legs or feet. These legs or feet are often the only structural members of the island capable of bearing the weight of the island.
It is present practice, when it is desired to move a display island, to remove the merchandise from the island, disassemble the island, reassemble the island in the new location, and to restock the island. The moving of display islands, while not uncommon is not an every day occurrence. Therefore, a specialized display island moving means must meet several situationally defined criteria. The moving means must permit the moving of the islands in the relatively restrictive confines of the aisles of stores and the like. The construction of the mover must be such that it will accommodate the range of sizes of the islands possessed by the user. The mover must be of sturdy and dependable construction while at the same time low enough in cost to provide an economic benefit to the user. Because the periods of use of the mover will be brief and it will be in storage the majority of the time the mover must be readily placed in and removed from storage and occupy as little space as is practical while in storage.